Sweetly Haunted
Sweetly Haunted was a star collection event that ran from October 08 to 27, 2018. Announcement(s) NTT Solmare's Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #646�-Event Announcement by Hiro, Zeus- Hiro “Halloween is around the corner...” Zeus “Talking about Halloween! Do you remember I made you cry millions of times with my tricks?! That was hilarious!” Hiro “I never cried! Don’t twist the stories!” Zeus “All of my stories are based on facts! I dress you up in a jack-o'-lantern consume while you were asleep. When you woke up and saw yourself, you just started crying!” Hiro “*Glare* You better stop right now or I’ll slice in pieces!” Zeus “*Giggle* I should do that trick on her this year!” Hiro (That would make her one cute jack-o'-lantern.... *Blush*)ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #646". Retrieved on October 12, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, one to each character: Glenn (110 stars), Leon (340), Lucious (590), Caesar (1040), Hiro (1670), Vincent (1860) and Klaus II (2600). *10 CGs (being 3 group and 7 close ups) *21 avatar items, being 1 exclusive to the event shop. Summary Intro Ronny "Halloween is finally here! Yaaay! I'll be an evil acorn fairy!" "What kind of costumes are you going to ear?! Let me see now!" Klaus "Do you want more? I can give you as much as you desire." "We still have a lot of time before the party starts." Vincent "The night is long. We can enjoy Halloween after this, can't we?" Leon "I said I wanted both..." Glenn "... I wouldn't mind you tricking me." Hiro "I'd take a kiss over candy any day." Caesar "I couldn't exactly savor your surprise kiss, so... I needed a do-over." Lucious "Don't be so cute... I won't be able to hold back my urges." Ronny "Interesting... It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves!" "I'm gonna go around the town and get all the candy" Trick-or-treat!!!!!!" Stories Summaries Glenn: Leon: Lucious: Zeus, Hiro, Lucious and Liz were talking about halloween, how is a big event every year in Gedonelune with many students joining the Halloween Parade, how Zeus always makes a party at the night cafe, that last year he summoned a Pumpkin Monster and a Skeleton causing a chaos. Lucious commented that halloween is an event to celebrate the harvest, not a costume party. Liz took out of her basket a small Jack-O'-Lanter, a pumpkin pie that she made with the inside of a pumpkin she craved. She offered to him and lit up the lantern that made it appear the shadow of the craved ghost through the pumpkin eyes. When the couple was kissing Zeus, Hiro, Alfonse and Caesar came into the room with candy and costumes. Caesar: Hiro: Vincent: Klaus II: Gallery Kt12801.jpg|Stories cover 20181009_hunt172_hall4_2.png|ad 2 20181009_hunt172_logbo.png|Login Bonus 1.PNG|top 5.PNG|bot Sweetly_haunted_event_shop.png|event shop Sweetly_haunted_early_bird.png|Early Bird items Sweetly haunted higher ranking.png|Higher Ranking items Sweetly_haunted_star_reward.png|Star rewards 4 a.PNG|Western set 4 b.PNG|Halloween Castle set 4 c.PNG|Halloween Carnival set Sweetly_haunted_all_av_items.jpg|All 21 new avatar items An_025_hall4_his_bg1.jpg|Halloween Castle Background (Garden) An_025_hall4_his_bg2.jpg|Halloween Carnival Background (Garden) An_025_hall4_his_bg3.jpg|Western Background (Garden) Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Collection Events